


This Christmas I Gave You My Heart

by CastielAndDean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, KakaObi, M/M, Mistletoe, OBKK - Freeform, ObiKaka, Winter, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: Kakashi is not amused when Minato sends him on a special mission during Christmas. What the hell should he do with a friend of Minato in a lonely hut in the snowy forests?But when he finds out who he is going to spend the evening with, his hearts is beating faster. Maybe this Christmas will not be this bad ...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	This Christmas I Gave You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the KakaObiEvent2019 hosted on Wattpad.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!

'Thank you for coming, Kakashi. I have an important mission for you.'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Minato with interest. The blond man nodded while he arranged the big stacks of paper on his desk. The mess on the wooden table couldn't be more interesting than the mission the Hokage just gave Kakashi, but still he did not look up.

'You are one of the few Jonin I can deploy on Christmas.'

With a deep sigh, Kakashi nodded. He knew exactly what Minato did not say out loud because he was too polite and professional: Kakashi was one of few the single, unmarried and childless shinobi in town who wasn't busy with family stuff during Christmas.

Kakashi still had hoped for a few days to have some time for himself to relax. But the Hokage seemed to have other plans for him.

'There is an old hut in the forests around Konoha. Someone who means a lot to me is spending their Christmas days there and I want you to visit them. I am sure you two will have some lovely hours together and it's definitely better to spend these days together than alone.'

The silver haired young man nodded. If the Hokage said so, he definitely had to go on that mission, even if he would rather like to be alone on the Christmas holidays.

'Before you go – please take this.' Minato pointed into the direction where there was a backpack leaning against the wall. 'There are a few things in there I want to give to my friend in the hut. Please bring the backpack to him.'

'Of course, Hokage-sama.' Kakashi took the baggage and asked if there was something else he should know about the mission.

'No,' Minato replied, and for one second Kakashi thought there was a grin on his face, but he could be wrong. 'Just have some fun, okay?'

The Jonin said goodbye, wished the Hokage a lovely Christmas and left the office then to start his mission right away because it was already the afternoon of the 24th of December. When he arrived at home, he threw a few things he might need during the mission in a little bag and immediately started to follow the way Minato had described him. In about two hours, he should arrive at the hut. To be honest, Kakashi was a bit nervous because he wasn't quite the person who was good company. And spending Christmas with a stranger made him feel uneasy. But it was his duty, and so he walked through the already knee high snow piles towards his destination.

When a snow-covered hut came in sight, Kakashi sighed in relief and quickened his pace because he was getting cold already and he was also tired of making these huge steps through the snow. He raised his shaking hand to open the cold, nearly iced door knob and stepped inside the hut.

'Hello, I am a friend of Minato who is visiting you today,' he said loudly into the big room he had stepped in. It seemed to be the living room because there was a big fireplace in which a crackling fire was burning that heated the whole room. A decorated Christmas tree was standing next to the comfortable looking red sofa and there was a big green deep-pile carpet on the floor.

The whole room looked very appealing and Kakashi immediately felt his tight muscles relaxing. But when he looked to the door at the other side of the room, he felt his jaw dropping.

No. No, this couldn't be.

There must have been a mistake.

'Kakashi? Is that you? What are you doing here?'

Minato didn't lie, this man definitely was a friend of the Hokage. And the person who stepped into the living room was no stranger to Kakashi either. But he still couldn't believe that he was here! How? And why?

The other young man was tousling his black hair nervously when he made a few slow steps towards Kakashi. One eye was covered with an eyepatch because he had lost it a few years ago in an accident. The other one was dark and black, and his smile was a mix between surprise and uneasiness.

Kakashi was also surprised to see his former teammate and didn't know what to say so he just stood on the doormat, feeling the snow melting in his hair and dropping down on his face.

'Minato said I should visit an old friend of him,' he said when he finally got his voice back, and Obito Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

'He said the same to me,' he replied and scratched his neck. 'So, umm, I guess we two will wait for the friend of Minato to arrive?'

Kakashi had a feeling that it would just be the two of them for this evening, but he was not a hundred percent sure so he nodded. 'Yeah, I guess. Shall we prepare the meal then?'

Obito seemed relieved about Kakashi taking the lead, so he waved at him to follow him into the kitchen where the Uchiha had already started to cut vegetables.

'I did not know you can cook,' Kakashi said amused while he got rid of the soggy shoes and coat.

'Actually, I do not cook often. Obaa-chan is doing it most of the time.'

'So you still live with her?' Kakashi stepped towards the stove and looked at the food that was standing on the table next to it: meat, a lot of vegetables, potatoes and some other delicious looking groceries. He couldn't help but thinking that Minato definitely had his hands in all of this, but even if he did, Kakashi was not angry. Quite the opposite was the case.

He had been in love with Obito for a long time now but he didn't make a move towards the Uchiha to show him his feelings. He was afraid he would not talk to him anymore.

The two former teammates started to unbend as the evening advanced. No one else came to the hut while they were cooking and talking, and so Kakashi's theory about him being alone with Obito was no coincidence definitely became more and more true.

When the finished meal was cooled down and still nobody else had joined them, they both sat down on the sofa in the living room and started to eat silently. Suddenly Kakashi felt a bit uneasy again and Obito also seemed to feel this way. But then a few minutes later, he heard Obito asking, 'how come you're on this mission, Kakashi?'

Obito should've already guessed why because he was also not married too, but Kakashi decided to tell him anyway. 'I don't have a family to celebrate with so Minato decided to send me on this mission.'

'So you're not married? How come?'

That question surprised Kakashi and he choked which made him cough a few times before he was able to look at Obito. 'Because I haven't found the right person yet to marry me. And what about you?'

Obito didn't seem to like the question either because he looked away with his cheeks blushing. 'I never had the chance to ask my love on a date,' he murmured and clearly was embarrassed, also a bit ashamed.

'And why? You definitely should.'

 _You're doing very great, Kakashi,_ he said to himself sarcastically. _Giving others love advice and not being able to act on it either._

'I am afraid he won't talk to me anymore if he knew how I felt,' Obito now whispered and Kakashi already opened his mouth to reply when he realised something.

'He?' he repeated what his colleague said, and Obito cleared his throat.

'Yeah, something wrong with that?' The Uchiha surely wanted to sound like he was not feeling awkward, but he failed because his voice was trembling.

'No, absolutely not,' Kakashi hesitated to say.

 _Now or never!_ he said to himself and took a deep breath. But when he was about to say he was gay too, Obito suddenly jumped onto his feet and looked like something important came to his mind.

'Minato gave me a list of things I should do at this hut,' he said, and Kakashi sighed. It seemed like Minato definitely had it all planned out. Sneaky little bastard.

Obito ran into the kitchen and didn't return for two minutes. Feeling overwhelmed by all of the events this evening, Kakashi leaned back and closed his eyes.

'I'm not sure about the first task,' Obito mumbled when he entered the room again, looking normal again like he had calmed down when he was out of sight. 'It says that there are a few things missing that still need to be decorated.'

'He gave me a backpack with stuff I should bring here,' Kakashi said and stood up after he placed his empty plate on the little table in front of the sofa. 'So let's take a look then, shall we?'

There was a little plastic bag inside the backpack on which there was written _decoration_ in Minato's handwriting. Kakashi shook his head but couldn't help smiling a little. Then he handed the bag over to Obito who opened it and pulled out two red Christmas tree balls and –

'Seriously?' Obito started to laugh and looked at the little twig he was holding. 'What should we do with this thing? It's not even pretty.'

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit when he realised what the other one had pulled out of the bag.

_Oh no, Minato, you didn't ..._

'That's ... that's a mistletoe, Obito,' Kakashi mumbled and saw the realisation in Obito's face. The Uchiha's cheeks blushed immediately into a dark red and he cleared this throat twice.

The two young men stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say or what to do. Both were lost in their own thoughts for a moment before a wood billet cracked loudly and brought them both back to reality.

'Where ... where should we hang it up?' Kakashi asked then, and Obito started to look around.

'On the doorframe maybe? I mean, we do not need to leave the hut until tomorrow, so ...'

Kakashi suddenly felt a sting in his heart. Obito did not seem to be interested in him, and so he pushed his upcoming feelings away and said, 'Yeah, a good idea. I will place the two tree balls then.'

He looked for a free spot to place the two shining balls on the already fully decorated tree. When he turned around again to see what was next on the list, Obito had left the room. Kakashi heard him in the kitchen so he wanted to join him there.

'Wait.'

Kakashi stopped when Obito said that, looking at him with pursed lips and a look Kakashi could not pin down to a certain feeling.

'What is it?' he asked when Obito did not continue speaking. The Uchiha's cheeks were blushing again and his look wandered above Kakashi just to return to his eyes immediately. But that was enough for Kakashi to follow his look interestedly – and then he felt his heart skipping a beat.

The mistletoe was hanging above him on the kitchen doorframe.

When Kakashi looked down again, Obito had made a few steps towards him, but not looking at him because he seemed to be embarrassed.

'I thought you wanted to place it on the doorframe of the front door,' Kakashi said, still surprised.

'No, I didn't,' Obito replied, nearly inaudible.

'But you said that we would not pass it then because we wouldn't leave before tomorrow.'

'No,' Obito said again and shook his head. 'I said, "we do not need to leave the hut until tomorrow", so ... um ...'

Now it dawned on Kakashi and he felt his heart starting to race. Obito didn't want to avoid the mistletoe like he thought. He wanted to pass it as often as possible so that they ...

'But ... Obito ...'

'I know, I know. It's immature, but since it's just you and me this evening ... I thought of finally taking my chance.'

'On what?' Kakashi couldn't help but asking this stupid question because he really wanted to hear the words he had waited for so long now.

'On asking you on a date, Bakashi!' Obito snapped, but the grin on his face revealed his true feelings. 'I know it's a bit much to ask for a first date, but since you are already standing under that mistletoe ...'

Obito bridged the last gap between them and was standing very close to Kakashi now who felt like his heart could jump out of his chest any second. But Obito hesitated like he wanted to give Kakashi the opportunity to take a step back. But instead, he grabbed Obito by his collar and pulled him closer. When their lips met, there was a tingling feeling that went down Kakashi's spine, making him shiver a little. Obito's lips were warm and kissed him back, and for more than a few heartbeats the two young men just stood there, kissing each other carefully and softly in the beginning, but then with more passion. Kakashi pushed Obito against the wooden doorframe and enjoyed being this close to him. He had waited for this for so long and now he couldn't believe it was really happening.

When he finally let go of Obito, they looked at each other for a moment, before they both smiled widely.

'Not bad for a first date, huh?' Kakashi grinned. 'Starting with the main menu was good idea.'

'Yeah, it definitely was,' Obito agreed and pushed Kakashi a bit away then. 'But what about dessert? I want more now.'

Kakashi started to laugh and asked, 'Do you mean the chocolate mousse we made – or something else?'

Obito bit his lower lip, sneakily smiling. 'Why not both?'

'I'm in for both, too. But I guess the chocolate can wait for a moment longer.' Kakashi grabbed Obito's hand and dragged him into the living room where they let themselves sink down into the cosy pillows and blankets on the sofa, immediately starting to kiss again.

A few hours later Obito was sleeping in Kakashi's arms while Kakashi was looking outside the windows into the darkness where white snowflakes were falling down. He remembered the wish he had this morning: Having some time for himself this Christmas.

But Minato had made him a better gift: He gave him some time with his crush who was now his boyfriend, sleeping in his arms, and Kakashi never had a better Christmas before. Feeling all warm and comfortable, he felt sleep slowly taking over.

'I love you, Obito. Merry Christmas,' he whispered into Obito's black hair and smiled, then he fell asleep, too.


End file.
